The present invention relates to stands, and more particularly to a built-up chair assembly which can be conveniently set up or dismantled.
Various built-up chairs are known, and have been widely accepted for the advantage of easy to assemble and dismantle. Although these built-up chairs can be conveniently dismantled, the cushion and the seat stem are not detachable, therefore the cushion and seat stem unit is inconvenient to carry. Another drawback of these built-up chairs is that the parts may displace from one another causing the chairs unstable. Still another drawback of these built-up chairs is that the screws which are used to fasten parts together will wear out easily causing the chairs unable to function well.